


One For The Money

by BraadsTattoos



Series: Varian's exile [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Minor Character Death, Poor Varian (Disney), Sad, Sad Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/pseuds/BraadsTattoos
Summary: Varian and Rapunzel return to Corona...Bad mistake. Now they are badly injured and they need to survive on their own.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian's exile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	One For The Money

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2, Chapter 1 of Varian's Exile

Rapunzel-  
Rapunzel frowns, Varian had left. She knew this was going to happen and stood up. She took care of the fire along with her spoon and bowl, then made her way outside and into the woods after Varian. She was sure that he was heading back to Corona and if not, she would find him somewhere. 

Varian-  
Varian didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he was not looking back. He felt bad for leaving Rapunzel behind but it was for the better. He kept on running towards somewhere and that somewhere was Corona. Varian doesn't know why his feet took him there but here he was. 

Rapunzel-  
She started to pick up speed and run. Some branches and sticks scratched her legs but she forced herself not to pay any mind to it. She knew her way to Corona very well, she had travelled this path before with her father. She sighs just thinking about it, her father had probably changed as well so it was going to be who knows how long till she went on adventures again with him. 

Varian-  
Varian was hesitant to even step back into Corona, he made a plan in his head. 'Okay first I need to find a disguise.' He thought to himself. He makes it into Corona with no one paying attention to him and looked for a good disguise. Varian found one at a stand, he made sure the person wasn't looking and took it. He quickly found an alleyway and put it on.

Rapunzel-  
She stopped immediately when she reached the entrance for Corona. She was a little worried to enter but this was her home, her kingdom. She walked in and made her way down to the castle. She had a plan and it was to first talk to her father.

Varian-  
Varian came out of the alleyway and walked towards where he and his father live. He made sure to not get stopped by anyone. He reached the house within a couple minutes, he knocked and hoped to the gods that his father won't hurt him again.

Rapunzel-  
She reached the castle in no time and made her way to the throne room where she saw her father. She went up to him but was immediately blocked by one of the guards. “Please, he is my father. I’m princess Rapunzel of Corona.” She states her full title and the guard turns to the king for him to confirm. The king looked at Rapunzel and shook his head. “She lies, I don’t know her. She isn’t my daughter. ” His voice was harsh and cold, making Rapunzel start to tear up. 

Varian-  
Varian hears the door open and he saw his father's face. He looked into his father's eyes and smiled but as he saw his father's face start to become more and more angry he started to back away "D-Dad…?" His father grabbed Varian by his collar and threw Varian inside the house. Varian hit his head on the floor and blacked out.

Rapunzel-  
She attempted to push the guard away but he stood firm, holding a knife against her neck. Her father stood up and walked over. “You dare use Corona in your name?! For that you should die.” His eyes were full of pure rage. Rapunzel cries as her father asked the guard to move so he could personally hurt her. She was grabbed around the neck and slammed back against the throne room walls. She couldn’t get up as she felt pain in her back. “F-father please!!” She tried to plead with her father but he showed no signs of mercy. She quickly healed some of the pain in her back and forced herself to stand. She used her hair to push her father and the guard back so she could leave the room. Unfortunately, the guard got up quickly and threw the knife at her. She turned back when she thought she heard a sound which she shouldn’t have. The knife hit her in the left eye and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

Varian-  
Varian woke up to the sound of his Dad getting out a knife. He looked to his father and saw him lifting up the knife above him. Varian quickly stopped the attack with his arms, he yelped and kicked his Dad away from him. He got up and held his arm that was now bleeding, "Dad….why?" His Dad looked at him with hatred in his eyes "Stop calling me Dad, I am not your Dad. I don't want to be a father to a pathetic nobody like you." His father spat with venom. Varian inhaled sharply with tears falling, his father took this moment and went towards Varian again, aiming for the kill.

Rapunzel-  
Rapunzel ran from the castle, her left eye gushing blood. Tears streaming from her face. She went straight to the house of Varian and his father, thinking Varian went there. She pounded on the door. “I-is anyone h-home…?” Her voice was failing her ever so slowly. Some blood got on the door and Rapunzel gasped as she noticed it. If Varian’s father was home, he wasn’t going to be happy about the blood on the door. 

Varian-  
Varian heard a knock on the door that made him snap out of his stupor, he looked at his Dad that was advancing towards him. He gasped and tried to move out of the way, he wasn't quick enough and got cut on his head. Varian almost screamed but he didn't want to alert anyone that was around. He didn't need more people to join his Dad in beating him.

Rapunzel-  
She didn’t knock twice and broke the door. “Hey… stop h-hurting y-your son…” she coughs as she glared at Varian’s father, her left eye still gushing blood. 

Varian-  
Varian heard Rapunzel's voice and looked towards her "Rapunzel?.." He saw her left eye "Oh my.. Rapunzel!?" He went to go towards her but his father stopped him and threw him towards a wall. Varian groaned as he hit the wall. His father glared at Rapunzel and gripped his knife.

Rapunzel-  
She advanced towards Varian’s father, not looking afraid at all. “I’ll say it again, stop hurting your son!” She spreads her arms out, defensive and ready to guard Varian with everything she got till her last breath if necessary. 

Varian-  
Varian looked at Rapunzel and looked around him to see if there was anything he could give her to defend herself. He found a weapon she could use "Here…" he said softly and tried to give it to her.

Rapunzel-  
She looked at him with a sad smile. “No… you’ll need it more than m-me..” she then turned back to Varian’s father. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded as he tried to get up off the ground. Varian's father went towards Rapunzel and shoved her away from Varian. Varian took a defensive stance with the weapon in his hand and glared at his father.

Rapunzel-  
She groans and struggled to stand up. “Varian… no! You’re going to g-get hurt more!” She coughs again, her throat hurt and it was getting harder to choke up words. She covered her bleeding eye and watched. It was all she could do right now and it hurt her to see Varian standing against his father and get hurt. 

Varian-  
Varian looked to Rapunzel and mouthed "I'll be fine." He looked towards his father again and gritted his teeth as he and his father raced towards each other. There was a big clash in the house, Varian was down on the ground holding his side while his father was down on the ground...dead. Varian looked up and saw his father splayed out on the ground and started to cry, he didn't want to kill his father but he had no choice.

Rapunzel-  
She couldn’t stand up after being pushed down by Varian’s father with such a powerful force. “H-he’s d-dead… but w-why?” She winced as she choked out the last words. 

Varian-  
Varian looked at Rapunzel with a heartbreaking sadness in his eyes. "H-He was gonna kill us..i-if I didn't-." He couldn't get anymore words out as he choked on a sob.

Rapunzel-  
She nods although it hurt. She heals herself a little so she could stand up and walk over to Varian. “I-I’m sorry…...” she started to cry, feeling bad that Varian had to kill his father to prevent them both from dying. It should have not needed to come to this. She wished there could have been another way. 

Varian-  
Varian sobbed as he remembered his Dad's last words to him as Varian stabbed him "You're nothing." He slammed his fist onto the ground and screamed.

Rapunzel-  
Rapunzel winced at the screaming but she knew it was going to be difficult. She really wished her healing magic was stronger. She could then heal everyone’s twisted hearts and minds, she could bring back Varian’s father. She wipes the blood that was dripping from her eye away. It was going to be hard to heal her eye and any of the wounds Varian had now, besides his heart. 

Varian-  
Varian held his throat after he screamed, tears were running down his face as he looked to Rapunzel with teary eyes. His head was bleeding as well as his arm and side.

Rapunzel-  
Using her non bloody hand, she wiped some tears from Varian’s cheeks. She couldn’t speak because her throat stopped her but she smiled a little. Her hair lit up and she healed some of the cuts on Varian’s arm. She wouldn’t be able to heal the side wound nor the one on his head but she tried her best. 

Varian-  
Varian slowly started to calm down as Rapunzel healed him. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, he looked at her left eye and frowned "Y-your eye.." He said with a scratchy voice.

Rapunzel-  
She coughs as she attempts to force some words out “M-my father…” she simply said, her voice sounding weak and very soft which was not normal at all. 

Varian-  
Varian hugged her tightly. 

Rapunzel-  
She hugs back although she felt bad being that her eye was still bleeding and blood would probably end up getting on Varian’s clothes or something.

Varian-  
Varian didn't care if any blood got on his clothes, he was just glad that Rapunzel was alive.

Rapunzel-  
She smiles some more. “W-we need… t-to leave… m-my father probably sent...g-guards…” she coughs as she looked at Varian with her one eye. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded as he tried to get up, he went back down because of the pain in his side. He groaned in pain but he wasn't gonna get them caught so he tried again.

Rapunzel-  
She smiles at Varian’s determination and got up “n-need help?” She asked as she offered a hand. 

Varian-  
Varian nodded as he grabbed her offered hand. He got up thanks to Rapunzel and held his side. "We should go out the back door, it leads to the back of Corona and we can leave there."

Rapunzel-  
She nods and starts walking to the back door, keeping Varian supported.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see edits me and my gf have made, go to Amino and search Exile Au on the TTS Amino community. You can also find an edit I made on my Instagram @sams.olby.


End file.
